brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Blookster V2/Story Time With Blookster No. 2: Bloxy Boys and Bath Towels
EDIT: Wowie Zowie I got a new byte adding record Welcome back to another entry of Storytime with Blookster. Featuring your host the Blookster. Today we don't really have a story, but more of a discussion and a problematic thing that has been happening to Roblox. There have been many bad sub-communities on Roblox such as Online Daters and the RR34 accounts that have plagued twitter (DO NOT SEARCH THEM UP ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE YOUNGER.) but this one seems to have grown. This sub-community is called "Roblox Thugs" Yeah... It's just a community where a bunch of kids pretend they're gangsters. Now, before you go typing off in the comments about how this blog is pointless and I'm a bully for this, hear me out. This community is pretty awful. And I shall dissect each problem about it into one paragraph each. Paragraph 1: Harrasment These "Thugs" (And I say that very loosely) usually look down on others that stand up against them when they harass others or if they simply question the point of such a community. These kids can get very hostile and vile. Even going as far to doxx people. (Doxxing is the practice of leaking information such as adresses, phone numbers, DOBs, and other crucial information.) Others even threaten to do horrible stuff to their victims (Which I won't mention as I don't wanna get kicked off the wiki) Their harrasment is even worse to females. Much like Online Daters, "thugs" like to harrass females in very lewd ways. (Again, I won't mention these practices) Now a bigger problem of this arises when you think of the Roblox age rules. You can lie about your age and anyone would believe you. And this means child predators can run wild without punishment. Paragraph 2: Raids and Invasions Now here's a part that actually applys to PBB. And an actual story. So once I was in the battle collesseum when all of a sudden I see multiple people join. I shrug it off as it's usual for people such as friends to come in groups and try to do 2v2 matches. But these were not average players, but they were "thugs" not only did they harass the female players, they were also very rude when they battled other players. One even threatened to come to their opponents house and torture him because he won the match. This has also happened in many other popular games on Roblox such as MeepCity (Which seems to have these raids almost daily) and Jailbreak. Paragraph 3: Involvement It's only logical that kids pretending to be gangsters will take on the rules of actual ones. This means the Blood and Cript war. (Honestly I find it pretty stupid to kill others over the color of a bath towel, but I digress) This means that if one kid says they're a Blood, they will target anyone wearing blue in the server. I am not joking, they actually do this. Even if you aren't even a part of their shenanegans, they will drag you into it anyway. Let's say you're wearing a blue shirt and you're in a server full of "thugs" saying they're bloods. They will target you and follow you into every server you go. This has happened to me before and it is very, very immature of them. Conclusion Overall, these people are dangerous and if you ever see a person acting like this, be sure to stay clear of them as they are not only bad to the community of Roblox, but they are also bad to Roblox's reputation as a kid friendly game as well. Category:Blog posts